smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tick Tock Tired
"Tick Tock Tired" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 made in February. Buckaroo and Sunny Funny are trying to get some sleep at night. However, things keep bothering them. How will they get to sleep? Script WARNING: The story might have swearing and some questionable content. It starts off with Buckaroo and Sunny Funny sleeping in the same bed together. The clock then goes off. Sunny Funny opens her eye to respond to the ringing clock. She looks at the time and goes back to sleep carelessly. One hour later... The clock then starts to ring again. Sunny Funny then wakes up this time and realizes it is afternoon. Sunny Funny: Buckaroo! Wake up! We overslept! Buckaroo: Wh-- What? Sunny Funny: Come on! We overslept! We gotta get our house cleaned up already! It is a mess! Buckaroo: Sheesh, when did you set the timer to? Sunny Funny: At 5:30! We just overslept now! Buckaroo: Ok! The two go downstairs, brush their teeth and start cleaning up the house. After a while, AsphaltianOof and Azaz are seen sitting down watching TV. Sunny Funny: Guys! You could help us just for once... Azaz: Why though? AsphaltianOof: We tend on being lazy and stupid. Sunny Funny: (Angered grunt) She throws the towel on AsphaltianOof's face. AsphaltianOof: Hey! Who turned off the lights! I can't see anything! Azaz: Damnit! It shows Buckaroo sweeping up the kitchen. Sunny Funny: Just do some dishes! I will deal with sweeping. Buckaroo: Ok! This goes on for a good hour. AsphaltianOof is seen sleeping on the couch while Azaz is wasted on cider. Sunny Funny is seen with hot hands. Sunny Funny: You guys could be useful for once in your lives! Azaz: Wh-- What? Sunny Funny: DRINKING IN MY COUCH AGAIN?! Azaz: Y-Yeah... Sunny Funny: Oh my God you guys are so irresponsible and lazy! What will you do in your lives other than sit, drink, watch TV and sleep?! Azaz: I need to tell you the truth. I have been robbing banks in the city of Roblox and I have earned a ton of life savings like that. Sunny Funny: WHHHHAAAT?!?! Azaz: You heard me correctly... Sunny Funny: Wait, you have been ROBBING banks... IN ROBLOX?! Azaz: Got that correct. Sunny Funny: WHA-- YOU ARE AN OUTLAW!! Azaz: Yes, and AsphaltianOof aids me in these plans. Sunny Funny's face is just wide shocked and she is speechless. She leaves and goes upstairs. In the bedroom... Buckaroo: What's wrong Sunny? You seem to shocked. Sunny Funny: Azaz and AsphaltianOof have been robbing banks in a so-called city called: "Roblox". Buckaroo: Oh that? He explained that to me. He won't be harming Pensacola though! Sunny Funny: If he really has been robbing banks, why doesn't he bring the money in the house? Buckaroo: Don't know but I have to tell you that I have seen his money before! He says he has 2 billion dollars. Sunny Funny's jaw drops. Sunny Funny: 2 billion dollars?! Buckaroo: Yep! Sunny Funny: You know, I think I need some sleep... we will talk in the morning. Buckaroo: Alright! The two go to sleep. 15 minutes later... A cat and dog fight is heard outside. Sunny Funny wakes up to the noise and goes to check. Sunny Funny: Ugggh! Stupid animals! She throws a book at them. While going back, the book then comes back flying hitting her in the head. Sunny Funny: What the?! She goes back outside to see the two animals fighting. Sunny closes the window and goes back to bed. 2 minutes pass by and Buckaroo is seen all warmed up. He opens up the window and goes back to bed. The cat and dog fight is heard again. Sunny Funny: Huh? This time, she locks up the window and goes back to bed. Buckaroo is seen in his bed all hot and sweaty. Buckaroo: What did you close the window for? It is hot in here! Sunny Funny: We've got a fan! Buckaroo: Oh, ok. The two then go back to sleep. A hour passes by and one of the window curtains goes up all on it's own for some reason. Sunny Funny wakes up to the noise. Sunny Funny: What was that? She finds the curtain open and decides to close it. When she closes it and goes back to bed, it opens again. This time however, Buckaroo wakes up as well. Buckaroo: What was that noise? Sunny Funny: The curtain keeps opening on it's own for some reason... Buckaroo: Huh, strange. It might need some glue or something. Sunny Funny: I guess you are right. It shows Sunny Funny in the next scene gluing the curtains shut. As she goes back to sleep, they do not open. Sunny Funny: Hopefully it stays like that! Buckaroo: Agreed. Half an hour passes by... Suddenly, noises are heard downstairs. Sunny Funny: Now what?! She goes downstairs without wearing her shoes in anger. AsphaltianOof is seen in the kitchen checking the fridge for food. While doing this, he throws items all over the place. AsphaltianOof: Nope... no... NO! Where the hell is the sprite?! Sunny Funny: What on earth are you doing?! AsphaltianOof: I am looking for the sprite. I can't seem to find anything. Sunny Funny: (Facepalms) Azaz just went shopping yesterday!! Look behind you stupid! AsphaltianOof: Huh? He looks behind him to see sprite. AsphaltianOof: Oh boy! SPRITEEEE!!! He jumps on the box making a huge mess. Sunny Funny: Oh my God I am in the house with such empty headed idiots! AsphaltianOof: Hey Sunny, you do realize you are not wearing your shoes like you usually do right? Sunny Funny leaves not in the right mood. She goes back upstairs and goes to sleep. An hour passes by again... Buckaroo and Sunny Funny are seen sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, a water leak is seen coming from the top and it hits the blanket. A few more drops hit the blanket before finally stopping. Buckaroo feels something wet and wakes up. Buckaroo: Huh? OHHHHHH!!! He sees the wet blanket in disgust and sees Sunny Funny. Buckaroo: What the hell?! What could see possibly dreaming about that made her had a leak?! He shakes up Sunny Funny. Buckaroo: Wake up you dirty flower! Sunny Funny: What's wrong? Buckaroo: (Points at the wet blanket) LOOK! Sunny Funny sees the wet blanket and gets shocked. Sunny Funny: (Gasp) I did NOT do that! Buckaroo: Well I didn't! So it was likely to be you you wet dreamer! Sunny Funny: NO I DID NOT! Don't be so delusional you red eyed horse! Buckaroo: You probably had a dream about me hav-- Suddenly, a water drop falls on his head. Buckaroo: Umm... Sunny Funny: What the heck? They see a pipe leak on the ceiling. Buckaroo and Sunny Funny look at each other. Buckaroo: Well, I stand corrected... It cuts to them fixing up the pipe leak and then they go back to sleep again. The next morning. The clock is heard ringing. Sunny Funny then wakes up. Buckaroo: Now what? Sunny Funny: What day is it today? Buckaroo: Show me your phone so I can see... She gives him her phone to find out it is Friday with a happy face. Buckaroo: Sunny! We can sleep in! It's Friday! Sunny Funny: Really?! Oh thank God! I do feel awfully tired! Buckaroo: Me too! The two go back to sleep. Then, the clock is heard ringing again. In anger, Buckaroo grabs his rifle and shoots the clock. The clock comes to life and gasps for breath. It falls on the ground dead as it irises out on it. Trivia * The story is in both the categories: "Sunny Is Funny!" and "Buckaroo Shorts!". Category:From 2019 Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Buckaroo Shorts! Category:Sunny Is Funny! Category:Cat Episodes Category:Dog Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Clock Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes